Pelajaran
by karikazuka
Summary: Berawal dari rasa suka, beralih ke sebuah status kekasih, berlanjut pada sebuah kecupan ringan, mulai berpegangan, dan akhirnya—/'Kau anakku, yang kubesarkan dari kecil. Inikah balasanmu, nak'/"Kita berdua yang salah di sini."/ "Maaf."/Moral value here/ EDITED\Special for: Laura Pyordova


**Pelajaran**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Request: Laura Pyordova**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**Don't like don't read**

**But if you read, you must Feedback... ;P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki seseorang beradu pada lantai kayu dibawahnya. Ia mengusap rambut _raven_-nya dengan kasar dan gusar. Sore ini, bukanlah sore yang cukup baik untuknya.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah berukuran kecil tersebut. Ia melepas sepatu usangnya dan kaos kaki berwarna abu-abu yang ujungnya sudah sobek.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. Wajahnya yang kelihatan lelah dan agak sedikit pucat tersenyum lembut.

Setidaknya, sekalipun ia lelah, paling tidak ia harus tersenyum dan menjawab salam sang suami tercinta.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu segera berdiri dan memeluk isterinya dengan sekali rengkuhan. Sang isteri membalas pelukan sang suami dengan senyum tulus. "Sasuke-_kun _..."

"Hn?" balas Sasuke dengan gumaman kecil. Ia masih sibuk menciumi rambut isterinya yang harum.

Sakura segera melepas pelukan mereka dan melepaskan jaket usang sang suami. Sasuke menurut saja sekalian menuntun isterinya untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan. "Tidak ada bahan makanan hari ini," tambahnya dengan wajah sayu. Mata _emerald_-nya meredup dan tidak berani menatap suaminya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan bertanya, "Uangnya habis?" Inilah masalah setiap kepala keluarga, repot mengurusi kebutuhan keluarganya.

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya ia tundukkan kebawah sebagai rasa penyesalan.

Sasuke mengacak lagi rambut _raven_-nya gusar kemudian berkomentar, "Hn." Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada wanita disampingnya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Kali ini wanita itu menggeleng lemah. "Nasinya tinggal sedikit, itu untukmu ..." jawab Sakura pelan. Ia benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menghemat uang sebaik-baiknya.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan terjulur pada wajah isterinya, kemudian ia tolehkan kepala itu agar mengahadapnya. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut, "Kau harus makan, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Berada dalam rengkuhan tangan Sasuke, membuat matanya panas. _Emerald _-nya mulai berkaca-kaca namun ia tahan agar air mata tersebut tidak keluar.

Dalam cahaya lampu yang tidak terlalu terang, lelaki itu tahu isterinya sedang berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya dengan tangan masih merengkuh wajah sang isteri.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa jadi isteri yang baik, Sasuke-_kun _..." jawabnya pada Sasuke. Ia mengusap matanya dengan lengan dan menambahkan, "Aku harusnya tahu, dengan uang segitu harus bisa beli apa. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengaturnya ..."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman tipis yang kecut. "Kau tidak salah. Aku yang memang tidak bisa memberi uang lebih." Satu tangannya beralih pada puncak kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut.

Ia tahu, ia bukan kepala keluarga yang cukup baik. Ia tidak punya pekerjaan yang mapan dan gaji yang cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya ini. Kerja yang baru ia dapatkan sebulan yang lalu tidaklah cukup baik.

Bagaimana bisa mendapat uang yang cukup dengan hanya menjadi kuli pembangunan?

Harusnya ia bisa lebih bisa mendapat yang lebih, dari sekedar pekerjaan ini ...

Tangisan Sakura malah pecah. Wanita itu merasa sangat bersalah. "Kita berdua yang salah disini ..."

Sasuke mengangguk. Perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh kecil Sakura dengan lembut.

Andai waktu berputar mundur, saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Di mana mereka masih bisa mengejar cita-cita mereka. Saat mereka masih bisa berada dalam kecukupan.

Mereka berdua benar salah ...

**Flashback**

"_APA INI?" bentak seorang lelaki paruh baya sambil melemparkan gumpalan kertas di tangannya dengan kasar. Di sampingnya sang isteri menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya ia eratkan pada ujung rok selututnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan._

_Di sampingnya, Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan datar—walau hatinya turut ketar-ketir tidak karuan. Tangan yang ia masukkan dalam saku mulai berkeringat._

_Orang tua Sasuke sendiri yang berkumpul disana hanya menatap kedua remaja 17 tahun tersebut dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Mikoto, sang ibu Sasuke menahan air matanya yang hendak turun._

_Dua pasang orang tua di sana sedang dilanda kekecewaan pada anak-anaknya._

_Sasuke membungkuk dan mengambil gumpalan kertas yang tadi dibuang oleh ayah Sakura. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika membuka gumpalan tersebut._

"_Sebagai orang tua aku malu," ucap Fugaku sarkastik pada Sasuke. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sambi memandang anak bungsunya tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsumu?"_

_Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang ayah dan menjawab, "Setidaknya aku hendak bertanggung jawab." Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Sakura Haruno yang hendak menangis._

"_Tapi bukan saatnya kau menjadi ayah di umur segini Sasuke ..." ucap ibunya dengan air mata. tidak terbayang anak bungsunya akan menikahi sang gadis dengan kedudukannya yang masih kelas 3 SMA._

_Keluarga Haruno kini yang ganti memberi wejangan._

"_Kau kudidik dari kecil bukan untuk jadi seperti ini, Sakura!" bentak ayah Sakura. lelaki paruh baya itu duduk dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya._

_Sang isteri Haruno Akemi itu hanya menahan air matanya seraya memeluk anak gadis satu-satunya. Berulang kali ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri untuk kuat dan tidak pingsan di tempat._

"_Maaf Tou-san ..." balas Sakura dengan air mata berderai di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata._

_Ini jelas salah kedua remaja itu._

_Berawal dari rasa suka, beralih ke sebuah status kekasih, berlanjut pada sebuah kecupan ringan, mulai berpegangan, dan akhirnya berakhir pada kesalahan yang fatal._

_Tidak seharusnya mereka begini._

_Dan ketika kesalahan fatal itu telah menjadi sebuah hasil yang tidak diduga, semua tidak bisa kembali lagi pada awal._

"_Kalian, cepatlah menikah. Sebelum perut itu membesar duluan," kata Fugaku memutuskan. Matanya memandang perut Sakura yang masih rata. "Tapi jangan harap kami akan membiayai hidup kalian."_

_Sasuke memandang ayahnya tidak percaya. Tapi setelah dibalas dengan tatapan ini-semua-resikomu, ia tidak berani protes dan berkata apapun._

_Ayah Sakura mengangguk. "Kami cuma akan memberi rumah, jangan meminta lebih." Ia melirik Sakura yang menangis tersedu. Ia iba, namun ia sendiri sudah sangat kecewa._

"_Dengan ulah kalian yang seperti ini, sudah merusak masa depan kalian sendiri."_

_Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi padanya. Ia masih ingin menamatkan SMA, ia ingin kuliah, ia ingin menjadi dokter sesuai harapannya dulu._

_Akankah setelah ini ia bisa?_

_Tangan ibu Sakura bergetar. Ia nampak terpukul dengan kejadian anak gadisnya satu ini. Tidak disangkanya anaknya akan menikah dengan cara yang seperti ini._

"_Sakura ..." panggil ibu Sakura dengan suara serak. "Kau boleh berpacaran, tapi kenapa sampai seperti ini, nak?" tanya ibunya seraya mengelus kepala anak tercintanya—matanya penuh dengan derai air mata kekecewaan._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tidak kusangka otouto-ku akan menikah duluan," ucap Itachi dengan nada datar._

_Sasuke mendengus. Tangannya sudah menggenggam tas besar berisi bajunya dan isterinya. Ia saat ini sedang menunggu sang isteri yang masih berpamitan—walau ia yakin tidak akan dianggap oleh keluarga mereka._

"_Kau akan tinggal di Oto?" tanya Itachi seraya merogoh kantongnya. Matanya menatap sang adik yang duduk di sebuah kursi taman mansion Uchiha. Ini akan jadi kali terakhir mereka bisa bertemu._

_Sang ayah, tidaklah akan sudi bertemu sang bungsu Uchiha yang sudah membuat keluarga kehilangan martabat. Dan Sasuke tahu itu._

"_Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia tahu diri, keluarganya akan sangat malu jika ia terus ada di Konoha. Semua persoalan tentang ia dan Sakura sudah ditutup rapat-rapat dan mereka berdua hanya perlu memulai hidup baru._

_Sebagai suami isteri._

"_Sasuke-kun ..." Ternyata Sakura sudah datang. Matanya masih saja bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, namun ia tetap tersenyum tipis._

_Ia merahasiakan dirinya yang baru saja dihina oleh ayahnya dan ditangisi ibunya. Disindir mertuanya dan keluarga yang lain. Ia tetap berusaha menjaga air matanya, walau terus mengingat bagaimana perkataan ayahnya._

'_Kau anakku, yang kubesarkan dari kecil. Inikah balasanmu, nak?'_

_Sasuke mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Ia sendiri juga tidak banyak bicara, karena sudah tahu resikonya datang kemari._

"_Aku pergi," katanya pada sang kakak._

_**Plek**_

_Sasuke membeku._

"_Ambil ini, untuk uang sekolahmu dan kehidupan kalian. Jangan bilang siapapun," ucap Itachi datar. Sang kakak rupanya masih peduli pada adiknya yang satu ini._

_Sasuke membuka buku kecil tersebut. Namun ia kembalikan ke tangan kakaknya seraya berkata, "Tidak mau."_

"_Ambil atau kau bukan adikku lagi," ucap Itachi. Ia langsung mengembalikan buku tabungan tersebut ke tangan adiknya. "Setelah ini, hiduplah bahagia ..." ucap Itachi seraya berlalu pergi._

_Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan datar, namun ia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik,_

'_Kami ... akan hidup bahagia.'_

**Flashback END**

"Jadi, kita makan ini?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap sebuah mangkuk.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia segera duduk di samping sang isteri dan mengelus perut wanita yang agak membuncit tersebut.

"Kau saja yang makan Sasuke-_kun_, kau 'kan habis pulang sekolah langsung kerja ..." tawar Sakura seraya tersenyum. Tangannya ikut mengelus perutnya sendiri bersama Sasuke.

"Makan," perintah Sasuke setelah ia menyendok semangkuk mi instan dan nasi di dalam mangkuk tersebut. "Bukan untukmu, untuk anakku," tambah si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tangannya menyodorkan sendok tersebut pada mulut Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, "Dia anakku juga!" Tapi nyatanya ia juga memakan makanan yang disodorkan lelaki itu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, tangannya kembali menyodorkan makanan untuk isterinya. Sakura menggeleng cepat dan mengambil alih sendoknya.

"Makan," perintahnya balik dengan sendok berisi mi dan nasi.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya tapi bukan ke arah sendok, ia maju dan mencium bibir isterinya dengan cepat.

Sakura terkejut. Apalagi suaminya langsung menyambar mangkuk mi dan menyeruput kuah mi-nya dengan cepat—mencoba menyembunyikan salah tingkah.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi sebal. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan sendok dan mangkuk makanan yang dipegang Sasuke lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke—mencium lelaki tersebut lebih lama.

Kali ini Sasuke yang terkejut. Dengan segera ia menguasai diri dan mencium isterinya lembut.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, semua sudah terjadi.

Mereka tidak bisa kembali pada kehidupan lalu yang mereka punya.

Namun, janganlah terus menyesali diri.

Jalan didepanmu masih panjang.

Dan kau yang menentukan jalanmu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun _..."

"Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum. Kepalanya ia letakkan pada bahu suaminya dan menutup mata _emerald_-nya, "Gak jadi."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tangannya merangkul bahu sang isteri hangat, "Setelah aku lulus, aku akan kuliah kedokteran." Kepalanya ia tumpukkan pada kepala Sakura yang bersandar padanya

Sakura bangkit dan menatap suaminya tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" Mata _emerald_-nya berbinar penuh harapan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Menjadi dokter dan kau asistennya." Kebahagiaan menyusup dalam relung hatinya kala melihat respon Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Air matanya kembali keluar—air mata haru. Ia senang sekali mendengar kabar ini.

Keduanya akan memulai awal yang baru. Tidak sebaik dulu, tapi lebih baik dari yang sekarang. Mereka akan bersama, memulai awal yang indah.

"Kita akan hidup, menyembuhkan dan membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia," kata Sakura dengan suara serak di pelukan Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat senang.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, "Hn."

.

Setidaknya, sebuah kejadian fatal bisa diubah menjadi sebuah awal yang bahagia. Bagi keduanya yang mau berusaha.

.

.

**The End**

ANCUUUUUUR! Ampuni aku yang telah membuat fic macam ini =="

Untuk **Laura Pyordova**, aku tahu fiksi ni sangatlah hancur. Aku paham kenapa engkau tidak review. Terima kasih sudah membacanya ya.. :D

Yang penting pesan moralnya untuk kalian semua:

-Jangan hamil diluar nikah kalo gamau hidup susah ntar... apalagi pas lagi sekolah, jangaaaan!

-Jangan menyerah dan putus asa walaupun sudah terikat dosa. Minta ampun Tuhan dan berusaha jadi yang lebih baik.

Errr... semoga fic ini bisa menjadi pelajaran. Kalau pacaran jangan berlebihan, ntar kebablasan (kelewatan) dan DUAAAAR! Hancurlah semuanya... a

Hiduplah penuh semangat dan tetap berpegang sama Iman dan kepercayaan kita. asal ada itu semua, hidup pasti akan baik-baik saja... :'D #kokjadiceramah

Review/Feedback?

Kunantikan kesan dan pesan kalian! :D

Karikazuka


End file.
